mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Senzo Teshima
Appearance General Appearance Senzo has light blue hair that splits a little at the right side. He's muscular with a slim build, but his legs appear more muscular than the rest of his body. Costumed Appearance A jacket with blue on the bottom and black on the top along with blue track pants. He has his hood up and a bandana around his mouth. Doesn't wear shoes while in the outfit. Wears gloves as well. Personality Senzo has been shy since childhood, but that doesn't mean he dislikes having friends. He actually really likes having them, but he's too scared of messing something up and becoming enemies with another person to not be shy. Although, he is quite nice. He's pretty smart, although not as some people in his class. He tends to apologize a lot, to the point where people think that he doesn't even mean it. He also daydreams a lot. Character Background Born on April 25th 2002, Senzo Teshima was a shy kid for most of his life. He didn't really feel comfortable around strangers and the such, and felt much better with his family and his sister, which was born three years after Senzo was born. Of course, he wanted to be a hero as most kids wanted to be, and mostly for justice and things like that. He developed/noticed his quirk one morning after noticing that his feet "were a lot more sticky then they used to be", and then accidentally placing his feet on the wall, causing him to stick to the wall. After about 10 minutes, he popped off, and was then taken to the ER, as they didn't know what was happened. The doctors said it was a quirk, and he just needed to get use to it. From there, his life was..basically the same, except now, he had a chance to be a hero, as he had a good, in his opinion at least, quirk. When he had free time, he usually trained, exercised, or whatever he could fit into improve himself and understanding of his quirk. Eventually, when he was 15, he went through the Entrance Exam, and, surprising a lot of people, including himself, he got in. Although his parents scheduled a vacation near the time U.A. classes started, so Senzo would miss a day or two of school. Aspects # Selfless Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Sticky Feet When he activates his quirk, the bottom of Senzo's feet act like super strong glue, but without the residue, and allows him to stick to virtually any surface. Although, it does take a little time to prepare, and he can't keep using it forever, as gravity will weaken the adhesive over time. The steeper Senzo goes, the less time it will take for the adhesive to dissolve. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Player Characters Category:Student